Talk:Batman (Burtonverse)
Merge all Burton & Schumacher Batman portrayals? As well as every other character split up by different actors in the same continuity? I think it could and should work. It would help make for a seamless biography. Williams' and Jones' Harvey Dents are one in the same. I think people could adjust over some of the radical differences. Because Bruce Wayne's childhood flashbacks are shared by all the portrayals. Young Bruce running off with his father's journal was shared by Keaton's Batman as well. 07:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) They are fine as they are. This way we can make the articles more detailed without mixing all the characters. Besides we have a system set up, why change it to suit you? Doomlurker 14:41, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *Why not change it to suit everyone better? Why leave it to suit you? And merging them into the one, concise character's biography would be more detailed and accurate to understanding him. Firstly this system has been set up for longer than you have been here and no one else has complained. And secondly Batman is a pretty major character so why not have pages for each actor? That way when we get round to it we can make it more detailed. For minor characters like Bruce's parents who hardly appear in the films they don't need articles for each actor but the main character it makes sense for them to have each page. If it is that much of a problem we can make a Batman (Films) page that has a brief biography for the character in each film and link it to the individual pages BUT we are not merging them. Doomlurker 20:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *And besides who says merging the pages would suit EVERYONE better ??? 20:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *It would suit many more people better than it currently does, even if not those who don't like in-depth histories within a single continuity. Check out the Anakin Skywalker article at starwars.wikia.com. It covers the entire life of him, including his rebirth as Vader. And you know what, it works and is totally kickass. Please reconsider allowing this matter to be voted on. And many things that existed before you or I should not exist anymore: slavery, House, Hugh Hefner. We must fight for the beautiful young women he has bought and holds captive in his castle of depraved, wanton sex. Try to be liberal-minded with this. There was a time for this policy, but not anymore. This is the time for the spreading of vast amounts of knowledge, not the supressing of it. Don't try to destroy the memory and honoring of the lives of these men and women, to be forgotten by time. The power is in our hands. You've got The Touch. We must unite as a people and voice our opinion, and not be crushed under the thumbs of a select elite. 03:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Its still a no. You said on another article that if it was down to you you would have an article for every type of Joker balloon so why don't you just face it IT IS FINE AS IT IS. Doomlurker 09:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) He's got a point, its a bit confusing to have them separate pages when they're the same character. Few wikis do it this way, making separate character pages (for the same character) based on actor. At the very least a mention should be made at the end of the bio saying that he is the same Batman that's in Batman Forever.Scarletspiderfan 17:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #22446 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-05-23 14:21:56 UTC Everything in page is as in movie till you reach Double Life section.